Days With Us
by RandomHamster33
Summary: Collection of stories revolving around the FNaF security guards. Takes place in Rebornica's AU. *chapter summaries in first chapter*
1. Index

Hello everyone, and welcome to the firstish chapter of this whole . . . operation here. You all know Rebornica's FNaF designs, right? Well, this is in her universe.

Anyways, my friends (Not-a-hipster21 and shadefire5150) and I are collaborating on this collection of stories. These will be random and can be long or short, depending on what the story is about. They're from the depths of our minds so they'll be weird most likely. As Rebornica left before FNaF 3 (sadly), we designed Phone Dude and Alex. Their designs and such will soon have a link. Just go off what they look like from the profiles, and I'll alert you all when I get them up. :)

This "first" chapter will have character profiles and chapter summaries (which will be added as every story is). If you ever have a suggestion for a chapter, let me know by leaving a comment! :D

Mike: security guard from first game, victim of the Bite of '87, girlfriend named Doll, blue eyes, has a temper, bad puns

Jeremy: security guard from second game, question mark for face, small and shy

PG (Phone Guy or Scott): old fashioned telephone for head, tallest of the characters, relaxed and in charge (usually), most experienced guard, subject of Vincent's affections

Vincent (the murderer or Purple Guy): purple (what gave that away?), blank white eyes, hair in a ponytail, only one with a badge, trypanophobia (fear of needles), seductive, will literally grope anything (but 98% of the time it's PG)

Fritz: replacement security guard in FNaF 2, eats a lot, wears glasses, ginger

Alex: security guard in third game, longish hair, insomniac, shortest guard, is kinda PD's weight when he's working out, has asthma

PD (Phone Dude or Javis): replaces PG kinda in the third game, body builder, iPhone for a head, a little dumb and an oblivious douche at times, gets a little too excited about things

Chapter Summaries

1\. The guards are trying to survive in each other's games. (Mike, Jeremy, Alex)

2\. The gang has a movie night. (Full cast)

3\. The guards are on a road trip to Orlando. (Full cast)

4\. The guards are on a vacation in Orlando. (Full cast)

5\. Mike is having a bad day. (Mike, Doll)

6\. It's time to Power Pony up! (Full cast, animatronics)

7\. Scott snaps - but regrets it. (Scott, Vincent)


	2. 1: Game Swap

"Night, Doll. See you in the morning," Mike said, grabbing his keys as he padded towards the door. His blonde haired honey looked up from where she sat on the couch in her pajamas, reading a book. She smiled at him.

"Have a nice time at work, dear," Doll replied. "Be safe."

"I'll try." Mike shot her one more quick smile before closing the door to their apartment. Once outside, he sighed. "Sure, nice time."

* * *

Jeremy quickly put his hat atop his head of curly hair and dashed towards the exit.

"Oh no, I can't be late! Can't be late!" he squeaked to himself as he ran down his apartment's hallway. He stopped near the door, however, and swiftly scooted back to lock his apartment. Jeremy sighed in relief, a shadow of a smile flickering across his face. Until he realized he was still going to be late to work.

"Eep!" Jeremy turned on his heel and sprinted out the door, holding his hat down so it couldn't blow off.

* * *

"Oh, shit," Alex said, rolling out of bed. "It's time for work." He ran a hand through his messy black hair, standing up. It wasn't like he was sleeping; no, he almost never slept. It was a bit of a problem. He'd simply been laying in bed, trying to sleep. He'd just . . . lost track of time, is all.

"Well, I hope PD's in a good mood tonight," Alex mumbled to himself as he pulled on a pair of pants. Then he paused. "Wait, he's always in a good mood. What do I have to worry about? Besides, it's not like he's even gonna know." Alex laughed silently to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Mike hissed, staring up at his place of work. " _Fazbear's Fright_? The hell?" The security guard continued with the complete look of WTF on his face. "There must be some mistake."

* * *

"Whoa, this place looks . . . different. What happened?" Jeremy asked himself. "Mm, I don't like this."

* * *

"Bitch what."

Alex crossed his arms and glared up at the strange establishment.

"I'm not paid enough for this."

* * *

Mike walked inside, then followed the hallways to what he assumed was the office. There was a giant glass window in front of him and there wasn't even a door to close at the side.

"What the fuck is going on? I came to the same address I always do!"

Mike was going to walk out when the phone began to ring. He glanced at it, one eyebrow raised. A moment later, the answering machine began to play the message. Mike narrowed his eyes at it as he heard it was PG. He went on about some suit, but Mike didn't know what it was about. And that was when he heard the noises.

"Oh, fuck me," Mike moaned. "There's an animatronic in here." He glanced towards the door. "I guess leaving is out of the question." He sat down in the swivel chair next to him and took a look at the two hinged tablets on either side of him. They swung out from the wall. Mike looked first to the cameras, easily figuring out how to use them. But when he got to the other tablet, the one with the systems, he was confused.

Suddenly, red lights blared overhead, along with a siren. Mike looked up, then back to the systems tablet.

"Well, shit."

* * *

"Uh, where's my mask? Or my flashlight?" Jeremy panicked, looking around frantically. He pressed the lights on each door. They flickered slightly, but seemed to work just like the vent lights. He checked the cameras and saw Bonnie was gone. Jeremy made a whining sound, flustered because he didn't know what was happening.

"I don't know what's going on!" he vocalized in a high pitched voice.

Quiet music began to play as he flipped through the cameras. Jeremy stopped, terrified. It soon quieted down and he relaxed, but not for long.

"W-wait, what's this?" Jeremy paused, then eyed the numbers in the corner of the tablet. "Oh no, I only have 73% power left! And it's only one!" The security guard wailed and let his head fall onto the tablet in his hands. He then raised his face to the ceiling and shook the tablet.

"What kind of place is this?!"

* * *

"Shit. Shit. Shit some more," Alex went on, shaking his flashlight up and down to jiggle the batteries inside. He clicked the on button, relieved to find it was working again. He shone it down the hallway, frowning as he saw Foxy staring back at him. Alex narrowed his eyes and flashed the pirate, then checked both the vents. Toy Bonnie was creeping forward.

"Uh, uh, what?" Alex glanced around for the mask thing he'd found and put it on. A moment later, the blue animatronic was in front of him.

"Holy hell! What-? Eh!" Alex quelled his urge to tip back and instead sat still, lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. _I can't breathe, I can't see! Please leave!_

His silent prayers were answered as the lights flickered and Toy Bonnie was gone. Alex ripped off the Freddy head, gasping. He grabbed at his chest, doubling over as he fell out of his seat onto the floor in what could only be described as the most graceful collapse ever.

"Whyy-* _cough*_ -yyy?!"

* * *

"I have. No idea. What. I'm. Doing!" Mike sang as he randomly pressed the screens of the tablets. It would get hard to breathe, but the ventilation seemed to be in the fault, there. When the cameras went out, he could fix that. When the audio went down - he wasn't sure what to do with that in the first place but he'd played it several times - he could fix that, too.

"Oh, cameras are out, let's just-" Mike began, not before looking up and seeing Foxy leap out. Mike yowled and recoiled, putting his hands over his face. A moment later, when he wasn't dead, he opened his eyes. "Huh? I'm not dead?" He blinked. "Woo!" The security guard threw his arms up, circling around in his swivel chair.

Lights flashed overhead.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

"OOO-ooh, hello, Chica!" Jeremy squeaked, voice cracking. He slammed the door close button and exhaled, hands shaking. Moving swiftly, he made sure Bonnie wasn't at the door and Foxy was in Pirate Cove. He was at 30% power and a mere two hours away from freedom.

"Maybe if we turn off the fan, we'd save power," Jeremy murmured, eyeing the evil metal contraption. He frowned and checked to see if Chica was still at the door. She was. Jeremy swallowed nervously and backed away.

* * *

Alex threw one arm up onto the desk, then another, dragging himself from the floor. He groaned, allowing his face to drop onto the wooden surface.

"Never again," the security guard huffed, eyes half lidded. His eyebrows angled downwards as he pulled himself back into his seat and sat up. He reached for the flashlight, then lifted it, finally looking up.

Balloon Boy laughed.

Alex stared at the small animatronic, gaze unwavering. He casually tried his flashlight; it didn't work.

BB continued to laugh.

"You piece of shit!" Alex snarled suddenly, hurling the flashlight at BB. It hit him and he fell over.

 _Ding dong!_

Alex looked up. "Six A.M? I made it!"

* * *

Mike sighed in sweet relief at the sound of the clock hitting six. Springtrap stood outside his door, powered down.

"I've never felt better than this very moment!" Mike yelled, grinning. He strode out of the office, patting the spring Bonnie's shoulder as he did so.

"Nice to meet you - not!" Mike laughed, walking like a boss to his car. "Fuck this place!" He waved his hands, giving the establishment twice the bird he normally would.

* * *

Jeremy's lower lip trembled as Freddy played his music. The animatronic stood right outside his door, eyes flickering.

 _I failed. I can't believe it-_

The power came back on. Jeremy heard the dinging of the clock and a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Yay! I-I did it! I made it to six!" Jeremy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in an adorable fashion. "I can do anything!" With that, the security guard exited the pizzeria, a spring in his step.


	3. 2: Movie Night

"Movie night?"

Scott hesitated at the blank looks on his coworkers' faces. Mike, who'd been the one to question his proposal, Jeremy, Vincent, Fritz, Alex, and Javis all sat or stood around the office, staring at the phone-headed guard.

"Yes, movie night," Scott confirmed.

"Why?" Alex asked, narrowing his eyes. He crossed his arms and leant back against the wall.

"Because I think it'll be good for us to spend a little more time together so we can _work_ together more efficiently."

"We already spend enough time together in this hellhole. I'm good without any more, thank you," Mike said. "I need my weekends to get away from you freaks."

"Hey, look who's talking!" Fritz retorted. The two shared a fierce glare.

"Guys!" Scott exclaimed. "Come on, it's good for team dynamics."

"No way," Alex huffed.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows, then looked to the ones who hadn't answered. "Well?"

Jeremy tapped his fingers together. "I-I don't know . . . maybe?"

"I'm up for it. Just as long as we don't watch no chick flick," Javis agreed.

"Eh, sure," Fritz said. "What's the harm?"

"I'm in," Vincent echoed. He then scooted closer to Scott. "As long as you're gonna be there, love." He brought a hand up and was about to run a finger down Scott's chest, but the other man grabbed his wrist and forced his arm back down, directing a scowl at his estranged coworker.

"Alright, so there are four of us now," Scott continued, shoving Vincent away. "Alex? Mike?"

"Come on, Mike," Jeremy coaxed, "it'll be fun."

"Yeah, what he said, Alex," Javis added.

"Definitely not now," Alex retorted. He glared up at the group. Mike sighed, then set an arm across Alex's shoulders, earning him a sharp growl and a burning glare.

"I guess we'll come," Mike groaned, figuring he would subject the newer guard to the torture as well.

"What?! N-" Mike slapped a hand over Alex's mouth, and they all ignored the furious, muffled snapping.

"Uh, okay," Scott murmured warily. "My place tonight at seven, alright?"

There was a chorus of agreements, and they all ignored the growling.

* * *

"Alright, so what movie are we watching?" Javis asked, plopping down on the couch right next to Alex. The smaller security guard was nearly crushed by the hulking arm that came down next to his head. He leaned away and swallowed nervously.

"Please no romance," Mike added.

"How about a comedy?" Jeremy suggested.

Scott opened up a drawer, displaying a large amount of DVDs. "Alright, here's what I have."

"'The Lion King'?" Mike asked, on his knees next to the drawer. "Really, PG?"

"Hey, it's a good movie. Besides, when I moved out of my mom's house, she packed a lot of stuff like this." He nudged the drawer with a socked foot. "I did my personal belongings."

"What do you have against 'The Lion King', Mike?" Fritz asked.

"Nothing. It's just, you know, a cartoon," Mike replied with a shrug.

"Ooh, can we watch a cartoon?" Jeremy asked. "I love cartoon movies!"

Mike smiled. "Anything for you, buddy - uh, that is, if no one else objects?"

There were a few mehs and okays so Mike took that a collective yes and sorted through the rest of the movies, picking out all the cartoon ones. Once he was done in a few minutes, there were five or six to choose from.

"Definitely not 'Sleeping Beauty'," Javis said. "That movie is too girly."

"I always liked that movie," Scott commented with a small, noncommittal shrug. He noticed the looks he was getting and raised an eyebrow. "What? It's not like it's a bad one. Besides, I liked the colors."

Mike blinked. "Uh, okay. Vincent, Alex, have any input?"

"How about . . . 'Finding Nemo'?" Alex suggested in a slightly bored tone.

"Ooh, yes, let's watch that!" Jeremy agreed quickly.

"That's fine with me," Vincent said. "Murder and kidnapping; my favorite." He grinned.

"Sounds good. I haven't watched that movie in forever," Fritz added.

Mike shook the movie in its case. "Nemo is it, then."

"Great!" Scott declared, clapping his hands together. "I'll just get the popcorn and you guys get the movie started." He vanished into the kitchen a moment later.

"I thought we were adults," Javis commented, humor clear in his voice as the words appeared on his screen.

"You?" Alex muttered. "An adult? Give me a break."

* * *

The popcorn was popped and distributed evenly among the group in bowls. Then everyone got their drinks and the ones who didn't have seats got situated so Mike could play the movie. Scott turned and sat down on his so-far-empty loveseat. Jeremy was about to sit down next to him, but before he could, a purple shape took the spot. Scott's head was turned away, so he didn't see Vincent there - much to his delight.

"Come on, Jeremy, you can sit on the floor with me," Mike said. He patted the carpet next to him. The other guard quickly sat down. Fritz, Javis, and Alex were on the couch. And Alex still looked like a child compared to the muscular person next to him.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Mike proclaimed, pointing the remote at the screen. He pressed play and they all sat back to enjoy it.

At the part where Nemo was going to school, Vincent slid closer to the man next to him.

"Mr. Ring Ring, I'm scared! Hold me!" Vincent whispered, putting up a terribly unconvincing façade.

Scott leaned away. "We're watching Nemo! Get off me!" He tried to shove the perv away but he only clung tighter to him.

"Please?" Vincent turned himself so he was splayed halfway across Scott's lap.

"Hey!"

"Shh, we're trying to watch the movie," Mike hissed, not turning to look at them. Scott glanced over. He could _feel_ Mike's smirk from all the way across the room. Still, he didn't want to disturb the movie, so instead he silently pushed Vincent's long legs off his lap. Well, tried to. That only made the other man curl tighter around Scott's waist.

"Vincent, get off!" PG hissed, swatting his coworker's hands.

"Will you two be quiet?" Mike repeated, trying not to show humor in his voice. Jeremy gave him an odd look, but Mike just winked and turned back to watch what was happening onscreen.

"I'm scared," Vincent whispered as Nemo began to swim over the dropoff. He pulled Scott down suddenly, and the phone-headed guard had to stifle a yelp as it happened. The two ended up sideways on the loveseat, Vincent holding Scott close.

Scott was a bit shocked, so when he finally realized what his coworker was doing, he began to wiggle. Vincent, as of now, was spooning him. Spooning! And Scott was the little spoon!

"Eck! Let go of me!" Scott hissed. "You better not be getting a . . . you know!"

Vincent purred, tugging Scott back in close. "Getting what? You better say it, so I know."

Scott blushed furiously, eyebrows pointed inwards in a deep scowl. "You _know_ what I mean!"

"Geez, will you guys shut up already?" Mike snapped again, still pretending to be irritated. Jeremy smiled next to him. The two shared a quick look, devious in nature.

Once again embarrassed, Scott fell silent. It didn't seem like he was going to get out of this, if Vincent's breath on the back of his neck was any indicator. Plus, he didn't want everyone to know what was happening. It was _super_ embarrassing.

"That's it, Mr. Ring Ring," Vincent purred. "Just accept it."

Scott blushed harder. "Don't call me that." He could feel the small movement of Vincent's chest as he laughed.

"Of course, love." With that, Vincent pulled Scott closer, making sure their bodies were pressed together. He then went for Scott's hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Hey!" Scott snapped, yanking his hand away. "Don't make me kick you in the-"

"Relax, Phone. No need to get violent." Vincent grinned. "But that _does_ turn me on."

Scott groaned quietly. "You're disgusting."

"The things I like to do in bed are a far cry from my actual personality."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. You wouldn't be letting this happen if you did."

Scott flushed furiously at the implications. "I'm not _letting_ this happen."

"Well, you kinda are. I mean, why else wouldn't you have moved by now?"

Suddenly, a cold sensation ran up the back of Scott's neck. He yanked his head away quickly. "Are you licking me?!"

Vincent gave a small shrug. "Maybe."

"You're so gross."

"Wanna see how gross I can get?"

"Fuck off."

"With you?"

"No!"

"God, shut up already!" Mike yelled again, a grin on his face. Jeremy snickered next to him, covering his mouth to stifle the sound.

Scott huffed and Vincent grinned.

* * *

Once the movie was done, Mike stood up to put another in. They chose a live action this time; well, mostly everyone. Alex had zonked out in the middle of the movie. It was strange, seeing him sleep, as he had severe insomnia and almost never slept. To make matters even odder, he was halfways on Phone Dude; head on the couch's armrest and his legs on Javis' lap.

Scott and Vincent were still spooning, but now they looked a _lot_ more comfortable, Mike noticed. He couldn't help the small smirk as he turned his back to put the movie in. The remaining six had decided on 'The Avengers'. So, when everyone was situated once again, Mike settled down on the floor next to Jeremy and started the movie.

* * *

 **[shipping intensifies]**


	4. 3: Road Trip

"Woo hoo! Road trip!" Javis exclaimed, waving an arm. Alex groaned, looking a bit sick.

"I hate cars," the much shorter guard complained.

"Yeah, judging by how you _walk_ to work everyday," Mike retorted as he walked by with a duffle bag in his hand. "And also by the way you're fucking complaining. Still. I don't wanna hear it the whole way."

Alex scowled and turned away angrily, crossing his arms. Javis patted him on the back.

"Don't be angry, little dude. Being in a car is fun!" he declared.

"Ah, screw off," Alex barked. He stalked off, going to gather his things. Javis shrugged and stowed his bag in the back of the Expedition and turned around to see one of his coworkers approaching him.

"You mind putting my stuff up there?" Jeremy asked.

"Nah, give it here," Javis said, allowing Jeremy to give him his backpack. Once that was done, he turned back. "Do you know how everyone's coming along? Are we gonna leave soon?"

Jeremy frowned, scratching at the back of his head. "I think-"

"Me! I'm driving!"

The two men turned to see Vincent walking toward them, a pair a keys in a hand that was stretched upwards. He strode forward, making sure to exaggerate his hip movement, causing him to sway back and forth.

"Nice ratchet walk," Javis commented as the brightly colored man stopped in front of them.

Vincent made a kissy face. "Oh, why thank you. I try hard to please."

"You're not very pleasing to walk behind," Scott grumbled as he padded around Vincent.

"You know you loved my swaying hips, Phone."

Scott gave him a deadpan look. "No, I didn't. And you are _not_ driving, by the way."

"What? Why not?"

Scott stared at Vincent. "Are you serious? I've seen you drive, and you are not driving a car full of people for seven hours. How did you even manage to get these?" He reached for the keys, but Vincent yanked his hand out of the way.

"Please, Phone?" Vincent begged, making his eyes big. He stuck out his bottom lip.

Scott didn't even flinch. "No."

"Please? I'll drive good, promise!"

"No."

"Pleeaase?" Vincent whined.

"No," Scott said.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"You're not gonna change my mind. Now give me the keys." Scott held out a hand.

"Sexy please with a safe job on top?"

"Really?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Phone! I want to drive!"

"I don't care. You're not driving. I'd like to live, thanks."

"Aw, just let the man drive, Scott," Mike said as he walked by. "Then _we_ don't have to drive." He smirked. "Do you wanna drive a boring old road for seven hours?"

Scott looked between them. "Fine. Just be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, I will!" Vincent yelled, grinning. He ran around the car, hopping into the front seat.

"Load up everyone!" Mike called at the few people still standing around. Scott looked back and hopped in the passenger seat. Mike, Fritz, and Jeremy sat in the back, and Javis and Alex ended up in the way back row of seats.

"Everyone got everything?" Scott asked as soon as everyone was in.

"Doesn't matter, let's go!" Vincent shouted before anyone could answer. His leg lifted and he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, flooring it. There was screaming as they flew out of the driveway, skidding around the corner at a speed that was most definitely faster than the 25 mph limit.

* * *

Mike pulled back out into the street. The rest of the car was silent, most with eyes still wide and knuckles white from how hard they were gripping the grab-handles. Scott unlocked his elbows from where they were straight out, hands on the dash because of the shock from almost literally flying down city streets. After that, he reached back up and readjusted the phone on his head. Behind him, Jeremy looked sick and Fritz's glasses were crooked. Alex was white as a sheet and even Javis - who was so much like a dog in the car it was ridiculous - was stiff as he sat there. Vincent just looked like a pouty kid with his arms crossed and head on the window.

Mike had the most 'are you fucking kidding me' look as he drove, one hand on the steering wheel. "Well, fuck. Sorry Scott. Guess you were right." He glanced over at his coworker. "Oh, uh, your phone is still kinda crooked."

Scott, glaring at Mike, adjusted his phone the last bit. He looked forward again. "God dammit, Mike."

* * *

"I know! Let's sing a song!" Vincent declared, obviously over being shoved into the back earlier when he'd failed big time at driving. They'd been in the car for about 45 minutes at this point.

"No," Alex immediately shot down.

"You don't get an opinion." Vincent shot a quick glare back at him. "Come on, this ride is bor _ing_!" He kicked the back of Mike's seat, slumping down. He perked up a moment later.

"I'm with Alex on that idea," Fritz growled.

"But I'm bored!"

"Then find something better to do than kicking my seat," Mike snapped, looking over his shoulder to give the purple man a quick, parental glare.

"Like singing a song! Here, I'll start! Join in if you know it!" Vincent took a deep breath.

"It's not . . . easy having yourself a good time! Greasing up those bets and betters! Watching out they don't four letter! Fuck and kiss you both at the same t-"

Vincent's words became muffled as Alex reached over the seat and clamped a hand down over his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up," Alex hissed. Vincent swatted the smaller man away and frowned.

"You guys are boring."

* * *

"Um, do you mind if we stop? I've got to use the restroom," Jeremy said quietly.

"Yeah, sure. The next town's in a few miles," Mike responded. They'd been on the road for three hours now. Half of them were sleeping: Scott, Fritz, and Vincent (thank god).

Five minutes later, Mike pulled up to a gas pump. "Alright, sleepy heads," he said teasingly. "Get the fuck up and do something!" He threw his hands up and unbuckled his seatbelt, clambering out of the car to put gas in.

"Mike, shut up," Scott snapped, shaking his head to wake himself.

The rest of the car slowly got moving and exited the vehicle.

* * *

"Yes, mom, I'm fine. We're fine. Everything's fine. Yes, the car is working just fine. Uh huh, yeah. Of course. Yup. Yeah. Love you too, bye."

There was a click as Scott ended the call. He glanced back at Vincent.

"You might want to prepare to get punched when we get back."

Vincent frowned. Mike smirked. "Your mom is the best."

Vincent glared back at Javis. "Why did you have to post that on Facebook?"

"Hey, I've already gotten seventeen likes on that post," Javis responded cheekily.

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "You be glad you're a body builder."

* * *

"Woo! We're here!" Javis exclaimed.

"Finally," Alex muttered, lifting his head from the seat. The mark of the leather was imprinted on his face.

"Yay, Orlando," Jeremy said, smiling as he looked out the window.

"Totally," Fritz agreed. He paused. "I'm starving. When are we gonna eat?"

"I don't know, probably after we check into our hotel," Mike replied. "You might want to ask Scott. Hey, Sc-" He stopped when he saw the other man was sleeping again. Mike glanced up, then a smirk appeared on his face. He checked his mirrors and then braked hard and fast.

"Ow!" Scott yelped as his head slammed into the dash. He sat up, rubbing his face. " _Fuuuuuck_ you, jackass." He shot a glare over at Mike.

"Hey," Mike started, grinning, "what's our plan?"

Still rubbing his head, Scott thought for a moment. "Um, check into our hotel, eat, and then whatever. I don't know yet. We'll make a plan at dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Fritz said. His stomach rumbled and he blushed slightly.

"Who's bunking with who?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. We can decide that now," Scott said.

"I call Phone!" Vincent shouted immediately.

Scott laughed. " _No_ way!"

"Me and Jeremy can stay in a room," Fritz said. He looked to said man. "That okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Jeremy replied with a quick smile.

"Okay, but one of us is gonna have three in a room. I only reserved three rooms, and there's seven of us," Scott added.

"Well, Alex and I can stay in a room," Javis said.

"Ugh . . . _fine_ ," Alex agreed reluctantly. He knew he'd probably get stuck in the room of three if he didn't.

"Okay, that leaves me, Scott, and Vincent," Mike finished.

"Shit," Scott said as Vincent grinned in the back seat.

* * *

 **Don't even worry about where the guards are driving from. *derp* Next chapter is the continuation of this. ;)**


	5. 4: Disney World

"Damn, these rooms are fine!" Mike exclaimed, throwing his arms out as he strode into the hotel room. Scott walked in after Mike, and Vincent followed Scott.

"Yeah, they are quite nice," Scott agreed, tilting his head.

Mike set his stuff on a bed and turned around. "Alright . . . before we get situated, I've just got to say something; I'm sleeping alone."

The result was immediate; Vincent had his arms around Scott's waist and was cuddling him, face in the taller man's neck.

"Hear that, Mr. Ring Ring? We get to sleep together!" Vincent purred.

"Ah, hell no! You're sleeping on the couch!" Scott snapped, shoving his coworker away after untangling his arms from around his middle.

Vincent drooped. "But Phone!"

"No! No, I know what you'll do if we stay in the same bed." Scott growled. "So we are not even going to go there."

"Mm, fine." Vincent frowned and dropped his stuff on the couch.

"Okay then," Mike said with a quick shrug, "let's go see if the others are all good. I'm starving." He rubbed his hands together and walked to the door.

* * *

"So, what's our plan for tomorrow?" Jeremy asked as the group began to eat.

"Well, I was thinking we'd get up and go to Universal Studios," Scott replied.

"Ooh, ooh, can we go to Disney World?" Alex asked excitedly. The whole group turned to look at him. He met their gazes. "What? I've never been. Plus, people say it's the best place ever, so we've got to go, _right_?"

"I don't know, I guess we could . . ."

"What's the harm, right? So what it's kinda kiddish? I'm up for it!" Mike declared with a grin.

Scott laughed. "Aw, what the heck? Might as well go while we're down here."

Alex grinned and seemed to bounce in his seat; no, he _was_ bouncing in his seat. They were in a booth (a very seesaw-ish one, which was actually slightly annoying) so Javis, who was sitting next to him, was also getting bounced up and down. The large man looked down at his moving form before glancing over at Alex, a questioning emoji popping up on his screen. Alex saw this and stopped, blushing slightly as he turned his head away.

"Wait, what time are we gonna get up in the morning?" Fritz asked.

"Um, kinda early. Wouldn't want to sleep the day away," Scott replied.

"How early?"

"Uh . . . ten?"

"Alright. Seems reasonable." Fritz went back to eating.

"Will we need to take our swimsuits?" Vincent asked. He leaned over the table, getting as close to Scott as he could. "Because I can think of three good reasons why you should get in a swimsuit - one of them is here right now."

Scott stared, unamused. "No. You don't."

"Will we ever?"

With a sigh, "Yes."

"Good."

* * *

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay," Mike said, sitting down on the bed he'd claimed as his. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers. "Vincent, don't stay up all night masturbating to a picture of Scott; we've got shit to do tomorrow." With that, the young man pulled his legs over the bed and rolled onto his side. Vincent, who was laying on the pullout bed, snickered.

"Hey!" Scott barked sharply, a tinge of a blush appearing on his face.

Vincent grinned. "Who says I'll need a picture when I can just think of his lovely a-" His lewd sentence was cut off rather abruptly as an empty pop bottle bounced off his head, curtesy of Scott. He was sitting on the bed, looking a little more satisfied but a whole lot more red. Vincent shook his head quickly and was about to say something but Mike cut him off.

"I love the sexual comments as much as anybody who's not Scott, but please, for the love of my sanity, _shut up_!"

Vincent frowned and crossed his arms with a harrumph while Scott sighed in relief and turned over onto his side. Mike snuggled deeper into the bed and quietly reached out a hand to turn off the bedside lamp. At once, the room was shrouded in darkness.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be eating this much before bed . . . ?"

Jeremy was sitting up in his bed, looking over at Fritz warily. The ginger was nibbling on a candy bar. He glanced over to his question marked friend.

"Relax, Jeremy. Eating before bed isn't anything bad," he replied with a small wave of his hand. He finished his candy and tossed the wrapper into the garbage with a surprisingly well aimed flick of his wrist. After that, he fell back into his pillows with a sigh.

"Well . . . I usually have weird dreams if I eat before bed . . . I guess whatever you want to do is okay . . ." Jeremy murmured, sinking into his blankets as his sentence trailed off. Fritz cocked his head.

"Don't worry about me. I don't get weird dreams."

"Okay . . ."

* * *

Banging awoke Mike in what only seemed like mere minutes. Groggily, he blinked into the darkness and made a small noise of confusion as the sound continued. It wasn't coming from their room, that was for sure. Confused, he glanced over at the clock on the bedside table.

12:04

"What the hell . . ." Mike pushed himself up and over, switching on the lamp. The lightbulb flickered briefly but settled. He could see Scott, who was sleeping - and no surprise, Vincent had already crawled up into bed with him and was snuggling with the phone guy.

The banging continued.

Mike soon realized that the room next to them was where that sound was coming from. He narrowed his eyes and scratched at his head slightly. _Who the hell is in that room? I know it's one of us . . ._ He thought briefly about who was in the room down from them. It soon registered in his mind and he frowned. Why would Javis and Alex be up this late? He was sure it was them, too. Mike went through all the possibilities of what exactly could be happening and soon came to a sickening conclusion. He winced and groaned, wrinkling his nose. As soon as he had decided upon an answer, a loud moaning reached his ears.

"Are you fucking kidding me . . ."

* * *

Mike glared daggers at the two men sitting across from him at the breakfast table. They didn't seem to notice.

"Seriously guys?" Mike finally snapped angrily. The whole table turned to look at him.

"What?" Scott asked, cocking his head in confusion from beside him.

"Not you; those two!" Mike waved a hand at the accused. The two looked at him.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "Um, Mike, are you okay? You seem kinda . . . _tired_ this morning."

"Damn right I'm tired! I barely got any sleep last night!"

"What's the matter?" Jeremy asked in concern. "Why didn't you sleep well?"

"Because . . . because those two were . . ." Mike hesitated, getting a little flustered. " _Doing_ something!"

Javis paused. " _Us_? As in Alex and I?"

"Yes!"

"What were we doing?" Alex asked. He stared blankly up at Mike.

"You know what! Something . . . not done in public!" Mike retorted.

"Um . . . sleep?" Alex guessed. Javis shifted next to him, looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, that really isn't all that happened last night . . ." the larger man said.

"So you _were_ fucking last night," Vincent confirmed blatantly.

Javis recoiled visibly. "What!?"

Alex stared momentarily, a blush spreading across his face. He then looked to Javis, who was sitting next to him, in disbelief.

"You guys were totally banging last night! I heard it, I swear to god!" Mike exclaimed.

Suddenly, Javis burst out laughing. "A-are you serious? It's not what it sounded like, I swear!"

Mike paused. "But - but what else could sound like that?!"

"Well . . ."

* * *

Javis was laying on his stomach, arms up and under the pillows; his usual sleeping pose. His charger was hooked into the small slot on the back of his phone head where it went undisturbed. He was very close to falling asleep. It'd been a long day of car riding. The quiet murmurs coming from the other side of the room told him Alex had already fallen asleep. He was splayed across the other bed, not even under the covers. He was mumbling something; it sounded like Russian.

"Ack!"

Javis flinched at the loud cry. He lifted his head just slightly to look over at Alex, who was twitching in his sleep.

"Spiders! Spiders!" Alex's face contorted into a grimace and he squirmed.

"Alex?" Javis hissed, knowing that Alex was terrified of spiders.

Suddenly, Alex rolled off the bed and onto his feet. He dashed to the side - still asleep, mind you - and picked up the office chair that all hotel rooms have.

"Spiders!" Alex exclaimed, glaring in his sleep. He swung the chair around. Javis stared from his awkward angle (he was still charging), and several exclamation points popped up on his screen.

"Help me," he squeaked.

SMASH!

Javis went tumbling off the bed, the charger ripping out of the back of his phone. Alex moved towards him again.

"Wait - ow! - Alex - gah! - IT'S ME!" Javis cried, holding up his muscular arms to fend off the blind attack.

"Spiders! Spiders! SPIDERS!" Alex roared in fear, furiously bringing the chair down on his friend with unnatural strength for him.

"Wait - OW! - holy shit, are you fu - FUCK! - dude, calm dow - SHIT!"

"Spideeeeeeeeeerrs," Alex spat finally, drawing out the word with contempt in his voice. He dropped the chair on Javis and walked around the bed, laying back down in his own.

Javis, however, laid on the floor for another minute. A loud moan of pain left him and he pushed the now broken chair off of him as he began to sit up. He rubbed at his body and then felt carefully around his face to make sure there were no cracks.

"Oh shit . . . this is gonna hurt even more in the morning," he hissed to himself as he pushed himself to his knees. He clambered onto the bed, rolling onto his back. He then checked his charging cord to make sure it was intact. It was, thank goodness. Giving one final groan, he switched to his stomach and plugged himself in again.

* * *

"Wait . . . you sleep beat people?" Fritz asked.

"Phrasing," Mike interjected.

"Apparently," Alex said plainly, shrugging. He looked up at Javis. "I _thought_ you looked a little bruised this morning."

Javis sent a frowning emoji his way. "Yeah, thanks for that."

"You're very welcome." With that, Alex left the conversation and continued eating, looking no more bothered by it.

"Um . . . okay then," Scott said hesitantly.

* * *

"Ooh, I'm so excited! Are you excited cuz I'm excited! I've never been so excited! - ooh, except for that one time-"

Fritz stuck out a hand, stopping Alex from babbling on. He'd been talking nearly nonstop ever since the car, and it hadn't gotten any better once they'd gotten in line to get it.

"Okay, we get; you're excited," Fritz grumbled with a quick roll of his eyes.

Alex frowned and pulled his head away. "But you've all been here! I haven't! Ever!"

"I like how we're a group of seven grown men standing in the line to Disney World," Mike commented.

"We're all kids on the inside, right?" Javis joked.

"Only you," Alex retorted under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Guys, pay attention; we're nearly at the front," Scott pointed out. He indicated to the few people still left ahead of them. Alex grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Hypocrite," Javis teased from behind him. Immediately, Alex stopped, wincing. Javis laughed.

It was another few minutes until the group made it through, but when they did, it was relief for all.

"Okay, so, what do you guys wanna d-"

Mike blinked and four of their group were gone. Scott's sentence was cut off before he was finished, which could only mean Vincent dashed off with him. Alex and Javis were gone as well.

"Well then," Mike said to the other two guards in front of him. Jeremy and Fritz stared back at him, one with annoyance written across his face and the other with tentative fright.

"Let's just . . . go, I guess. No use trying to find them; they're long gone," Mike continued, beginning to walk. He shoved his hands in his pockets as the other two men quickly followed.

* * *

"Have you ever even _been_ on a roller coaster?"

Alex shook his head, looking away from the huge attraction.

"No, but I've seen them," he replied, absolutely bursting with anticipation.

"And you're sure you wanna go on one that goes upside down?"

"Well, duh! Come on, I'm not chicken! Are you?"

Javis glanced quickly up at the theme ride. ". . . No. I just think going upside down on your first roller coaster ride isn't the most-"

"Come on, J! They're boarding!" Alex swiftly followed the line as it moved. They were close to the front and would be able to ride this time. The short man found them a seat and waited for Javis to catch up. There they strapped themselves in tightly. A few moments later, once everyone was strapped in, the cars began to move forward on creaky wheels. Alex was grinning ear to ear, fingers tapping repeatedly on the grab bar.

The cars slowly reached the pinnacle. They crept forward, and soon the passengers found themselves plummeting downwards. Alex had his hands up immediately, crying out in glee. Javis watched his reaction carefully for a moments before shrugging subconsciously and throwing his hands up as well.

The ride continued upside for another ten seconds before everything began to tilt upwards. The cars raced along, carrying the people through the loop. Alex let his arms hang down through it all, laughing. Javis mirrored him just as eagerly.

Soon the ride was over. The passengers got off and exited the ride. Alex and Javis walked away before suddenly Alex threw himself down on a bench, curling in on himself.

"Whoa, whoa, what's the matter?" Javis asked, quickly going to him.

". . . Never . . . again . . ." Alex squeaked, breathing tagged.

"What? I thought you loved that! You looked super happy!" Javis sat down on the bench next to his friend.

"That was . . . just a façade. And holy sh-shit . . . no."

Javis patted his back. "It's okay. My mom doesn't like roller coasters either." Alex sat up to look at him.

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just the loop . . . terrified me . . ." Alex admitted, blushing.

"Oh. Well, that's okay too. It's not for everyone. Don't feel bad." Javis looked around. "Why don't we ride something else?"

Alex sighed and rubbed his head. "Yeah, yeah." He looked up. "Come on!" He jumped to his feet and raced off, Javis running after him.

* * *

Scott stumbled over his feet as he tried not to fall. The purple hand wrapped around his wrist tugged him along faster than he had been prepared for.

"H-hey! Vincent, stop!" Scott yelled, nearly falling. A moment later, Vincent came to a halt. Scott huffed, putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "God, you f-fucking asshole. We were going to stay togeth-"

Scott finally looked up at the attraction Vincent had all but dragged him to. His eyebrows shot up and he quickly stood to his full height.

"Ah ah ah, no! Not in a million years!" Scott declared, sweeping his hand in front of him in a gesture of 'no.'

"Please, Phone! You're my one and only love!" Vincent begged, putting his hands together pleadingly.

Scott glared furiously. "Never am I going with you in a love tunnel!" He poked the purple guard sharply in the chest.

"But-"

"No! Now let's go find the others." Scott turned and began to walk away.

"Scott, if you leave, I'll make a spectacle!" Vincent threatened, voice getting lower so no one would hear.

Scott turned back towards him. "Your whole life is a spectacle. Now stop pouting."

"I swear! I'll make you more embarrassed than you've ever been in your whole life!"

"Every time I think I've been more embarrassed than ever before, you seem to prove me wrong. Remember the spooning incident?" Scott glowered at the other guard.

"No, this time will be worse, I can promise you that! I will make the biggest, most dramatic spectacle anyone on this Earth has ever seen!" Vincent waved his hands around.

"Oh please. How do you propose you do that?" Scott asked snidely, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Vincent didn't say anything; he simply reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet-covered box. Scott got one look at it, and if he had had a face, it would've paled by at least three shades. His crossed arms fell slightly and he felt some of his determination fade.

"You - you're not seriously going to do that, are you?" Scott asked, pointing weakly at the box.

Vincent grinned and stuck the box back into his pocket. "Pretend to propose to you in front of hundreds of people just to get you to come on this ride with me? You bet your sweet phone ass I will."

Scott sweat nervously, panicking. If Vincent actually did propose, then he'd be forced to run away. Making a huge spectacle. Either that or actually make a choice. Both would make him equally stricken.

Finally, Scott's shoulders slumped. "Fine. I'll go on the ride with you."

Vincent jumped in the air and clapped his hands, then reached down to the moping Scott's hand and tugged him into the line quickly. They got a few looks, but other than that, nothing. They advanced in line and soon were boarding the little boat that would send them down a tunnel filled with what would surely be the cheesiest romance images ever. The ride operator smiled and she opened the little door for them.

"Have a nice time," she said with a wink. Scott blushed furiously while Vincent just laughed in an inappropriate manner, checking out his "date" as he stepped in. Soon they were on their way down the tunnel, sitting side by side - a very close side by side.

"Isn't this great, Phone? You and me, in this tunnel of love," Vincent commented in a purr, rubbing against Scott.

"I said I'd go with you; I never said I'd let you grope me," Scott retorted grumpily, shoving the purple man away. Vincent just grinned wider and snuggled against Scott again. The phone sighed.

Suddenly, something loud sounded nearby. Scott jumped and immediately recoiled, ending up nearly in Vincent's lap.

"What-? Hey!" Scott barked, trying to wiggle off his coworker. Vincent, however, just held him tighter and tugged him farther onto his lap.

"They're very good at making couples come together, ay?" Vincent cooed.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **I'm ending the chapter here because I don't know if I'll continue with the trip. I think I'll move on with this story. There are other days to cover. ;)**

 **Also, implied banging wasn't my idea. XD**


	6. 5: Bad Day

"Ah!"

Mike's breathing was wild as he slammed the door shut on Bonnie, locking the animatronic out. The other door was closed as well; he couldn't risk Freddy getting in, and he was already loose. Chica was closing in as well and Foxy was in his last position as he got ready to sprint down the hallway. The power was draining rapidly and it was only four. 20% left for night five.

 _Oh god oh god oh god! Please! Please hurry, time!_ Mike thought desperately, mind in a frenzy as he quickly checked the left door for Bonnie. He was still there.

Freddy's laugh echoed from outside, deep and menacing. Mike swallowed nervously and checked the door again. Bonnie's shadow was gone, indicating he was as well. Mike opened the door and then took a peek at the cameras. Foxy was still there, golden eyes glowing eerily white in the darkness.

11% left. It was five A.M.

Sighing in relief, Mike checked the left door. Chica wasn't there, nor was Freddy anywhere near. Instead, he was in the showroom, pupils pinpricks in the background. Mike opened the left door and checked the other. Suddenly, Freddy laughed again. Mike's eyes widened and he turned to the left door . . . only to be scared as the animatronic bear sprang at him.

"Fuck!" Mike shouted, falling backwards. Freddy grabbed his shoulders and held him tightly with his large hands. The security guard cried out in pain and thrashed. He needed to get away! Mike threw a few punches, trying to make Freddy drop him before he could get him out of the office. A strong metal hand was around his neck the next second, squeezing fiercely. Mike choked and gasped for breath. He put both hands on Freddy's and attempted to push him off as his face turned blue from lack of oxygen.

Mike kicked out as Freddy lifted him off the ground and took a step forward. His vision was blurring and his hands began to go numb as his body fell unconscious. His fighting started to fade . . .

Mike sucked in a large, choking breath, mouth wide open. His hands were at his neck, tenderly rubbing the abused flesh. He coughed several times, pain induced tears escaping his eyes as he slumped over. Freddy stood deactivated in front of him, his arm still out from where he'd strangled the security guard.

 _I'm alive . . . I'm alive . . ._

Mike gazed around the now lit office, still struggling to catch his breath. His throat was raw and scratchy, and he was sure he'd have to wear a turtleneck for the next week or more.

 _Come on. Get up._

Mike stood up shakily, using the wall to assist him. His legs trembled beneath him as he got to his feet. He felt weak. Mike started a slow journey out of the office, stumbling near blindly around, just trying to keep at least one hand on the wall. Finally, he reached the doors and exited the pizzeria. The cool night air felt amazing on his hot skin, and he sighed before starting towards his car.

* * *

"D-" Mike choked on the word as he entered his apartment at 6:15. He struggled to wet his throat so he could speak. Then he tried again.

"D-Doll?" he called in a hoarse whisper. He shut the front door behind him and then wobbled forward. He threw his keys down on the coffee table and then made his way to their bedroom. He pushed the door open and was met with an empty bedroom. A small white note was sitting on the bed. Mike walked forward the last few steps. He picked it up.

 _Good morning, Mikey! Sorry I can't be there when you get home; I got a work call. I had to go in early. Don't worry, I should be back around noon. I made you some breakfast. It's sitting on the table. Just warm it up, okay? Have a good day, and see you when I get home._

 _Hugs and kisses, Doll_

The imprint of her bright red lipstick covered the last inch of the sticky note. Mike stared at the note blankly. He felt his heart fall in his chest. He needed Doll right now, more than ever. He _needed_ someone loving and sweet to cheer him up, take care of him.

Mike couldn't move. He just didn't have the energy. So instead of going to eat breakfast, he fell forward onto the bed, laying limply on his stomach. His legs hung off the end of the bed from the knee down.

His eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

"Mikey? Mikey, you home?"

Mike's vision blurred as he struggled to open his eyes. His head began to pound immediately and he groaned loudly. It became a strangled cough halfway through, however, and he rolled into his side. His limbs were still weak and shaky from earlier. He heard footsteps down the hall.

"Mikey? I saw you didn't eat breakfast, are you okay?" Doll called again, her voice getting closer. Mike inhaled sharply through his nose and rolled completely onto his back. Finally, Doll's pretty face appeared in the doorway. Her blue eyes widened dramatically when she saw him.

"Oh, Mike!" Doll exclaimed, dropping her purse. She rushed forward, blonde hair rushing out in a cloud behind her. She grabbed Mike's arm and sat him up.

"My poor baby! Look at you! What happened?" Doll took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Can you speak?"

Mike opened his mouth and replied, "K-kinda." He coughed again.

Doll stood up. "Let me get you some water and painkillers." She sped off, low-heeled shoes clicking on the hardwood floor of the hallway. A minute later, she came back with a glass of water and two pills in her hand. "Here; take these."

Mike nodded and took the things from her. "Thanks, honey," he whispered, popping the aspirin into his mouth and then took a drink of water. Doll sat down on the bed next to him again. She rubbed his back gently.

"What happened this time?" she asked quietly.

Mike hesitated. "Freddy." A grim smile wormed its way over his face.

Doll frowned and took the nearly empty water glass from him. "Does it hurt still?"

Mike shrugged. "Eh. A bit." His voice was rough. Doll held his hand.

"My poor Mikey. I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you got home. Here, why don't you lay down?" Doll gently helped him move upwards so he was actually on the pillows. She put a hand to his forehead. "You feel warm. I'll get a washcloth." She walked to the bathroom and retrieved a rag, getting it wet. She came back and wiped his forehead.

"You don't have to . . . do this," Mike said as she cooled his bruised neck.

"Of course I do; you're my man." Doll put a leg up and moved it over Mike, then pulled herself up so she was sitting on him with both legs on either side of his body. "I want you to feel better." She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. Mike returned the gesture, weariness still softening his movements.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Mike asked, giving her a weak yet true smile. He placed his hands on her hips and squeezed gently.

"Well, maybe not enough," Doll replied sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at him. She tapped her fingers on his chest and then ran one down to his stomach.

"Oh. Well then." Mike grinned. "Love you, Doll."

Doll leaned down and kissed him again. "Love you too, Mikey."


	7. 6: Power Ponies

***This chapter is a crossover thing with My Little Pony! If you have not seen the episode "Power Ponies" or do not like MLP, skip this chapter!***

* * *

Javis parked his bright yellow Camaro in the parking lot of Fazbear's Fright and turned off the roaring engine. It was silent as he exited his car and headed inside. The whirring of the faulty air conditioning was the next thing he heard as he walked down the halls to the office.

"Hey, Alex, what's up?" Javis asked.

The smaller man looked up from where he seemed to be doing some sort of arts and crafts project at the office desk. He quickly pulled a piece of paper over it and gave his boss a forced smile.

"Hey, PD! Nothing much, just . . . sittin' here, keeping an eye on Springtrap," Alex replied, putting a hand under his chin while propping his elbow up on the desk.

"Alright, so business as usual! That's great. Anything new on the agenda?"

Alex looked briefly towards the calendar. "Um, nothing business related. The rest of the guys are just coming over later this afternoon." He shrugged, frowning lazily.

"Right on! I'll be in my office then." Javis pointed in the direction of said room and padded out, leaving Alex by himself.

Javis sat down in the chair in his office, propping his feet up on the desk. He crossed one over another and reached into a drawer for a comic book. He had already finished most of his work, and it wouldn't hurt anybody if he spent an hour or so reading, would it?

Besides, he had Alex to keep an eye on the animatronic for him. His programming was a little weird at the moment, but it was fine. Springtrap would just wander during the day, peacefully passing the men when they happened upon his path.

 _Alright, where was I . . ._

Javis flipped the brightly colored comic to the page he was on and continued reading.

* * *

"Javis? You in here? The others have arrived," Alex called, pushing the door to his boss' office open. Javis turned his head towards his worker.

"What are you _reading_?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing a critical finger at the comic in his hands. He couldn't help the smirk that crossed over his face at the title.

"Hey, don't make fun of it!" Javis retorted, shielding the comic somewhat with his body. "It's a good series!"

"Oh, yeah, because the title _Power Ponies: The Mane-iac_ isn't the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen a grown man reading."

Javis scoffed. "It may seem weird, but it's actually really well done!"

Alex crossed his arms. "Uh huh. Then tell me: what's it about?"

A smiley emoji popping up on his face, Javis sat up, letting his feet fall back into the floor. "Okay, so it's about these six heroes - the Power Ponies (though they're actually anthropomorphic) - that have to defend their city, Mare-tropolis, from the Mane-iac, who is trying to turn the whole city into a bunch of crazies with hair like hers!" He was showing Alex a few pictures from the comic as he went.

Alex simply raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. And ponies are up _your_ alley?"

Javis frowned. "Don't make it seem like I'm a weirdo. I just found this series one day when I was bored and thought it looked cool. I bought this special edition the other day, in fact!"

"Uh huh."

"Oh, come on! I'm sure if you read it, you'd like it!"

"Dude." Alex have him a deadpan glare. "Just come on; the others are here, and they're waiting while we have this conversation about a pony comic book."

"Alright . . . I'm almost done. There's just a few more pages left. I'll join you when I'm finished, 'kay?"

Sighing, Alex rolled his eyes. " _Fine_." He stepped out, pulling the door closed. Javis propped his feet back up and settled in again, straightening the comic with a quick shake. He continued reading for another page before stopping.

"Wait, what? That's it?! That can't be it! The story's unfinished!" Javis exclaimed to himself, shaking the comic with both hands. He sat up suddenly. The last page was white, the rest of the story being cut off. A small box in the corner with black text on it caught his figurative eye.

"What does that say-?" Javis brought the comic close to his face. "'You can return to the place you started when the Mane-iac is defeated. Take a closer look, to join the adventure in this book.'" He brought the comic away again. "What does that even mean?" Suddenly, the comic lifted up and began to glow a bright white. "Whoa!"

"Javis! Come on, dude! We're gonna go eat!" came Mike's call, disembodied.

"Yeah! Hurry up!" Fritz echoed.

At this point in his office, Javis was beginning to back away from the shining comic. It began to pull him towards it.

"Javis?" Jeremy called quietly as the group peeked their heads into the office.

"Javis!" Scott cried as he saw his friend being tugged into the comic. The other guards' faces lit with surprise.

"Help!" Javis exclaimed, the plead long and drawn out in the strange atmosphere this book was putting out. His arms tensed with the effort of trying not to get pulled in where they were on the pages of both sides. He was failing as his body was lifted off the floor.

Mike rushed forward and grabbed Javis by the ankles and began to help the fight. Unfortunately, the force quickly pulled Javis in and then Mike, along with Scott, Vincent, Fritz, Alex, and then finally Jeremy. The comic book landed back on the office's linoleum floor with a soft _thud,_ pages closed once more.

* * *

Javis slowly picked himself off the ground. His screen flickered on again, exposing the world to him.

"Uhh . . . whT?" he moaned, bleariness slurring his text. He shook his head briefly before looking up. "Whoa . . . . is this . . . Mare-tropolis-?"

"Does somebody wanna tell me the the fuck is going on?!" came Alex's angry shout. Javis looked back.

Six shadowed figures lit up as the moon's light hit them. Before him stood the guards in an array of colorful costumes.

"Holy new personas, people!" Javis exclaimed, leaping to his feet. He pointed dramatically.

"You're the Masked Matter-Horn!"

Vincent spread a purple wing in confusion and then glanced at a hand.

"Filli-Second!"

Fritz ran in place briefly, feeling a sudden urge to run.

"Zapp!"

Mike looked at his outfit as he hovered in the air using sky blue wings.

"Radiance!"

Scott struck a non-intentional pose as he raised a leg to inspect his dark blue outfit.

"Mistress Mare-velous!"

Alex frowned at the name and flicked a furry orange ear, then put his hands on his utility belt.

"Saddle Rager!"

Jeremy walked out from behind Alex, his shoulders hunched in fright, biting his lip.

A surprised emoji was stuck on Javis' screen. "You're the . . . Power Ponies!"

Suddenly, a giant explosion startled the group. They raced to the edge of the building they were standing on. Jeremy ducked down behind the concrete ledge, only his head and hands showing as they gripped the edge. The group looked down through the large expanse of dust and debris floating in the air.

"Power Ponies?" the person said, cackling. The figure emerged, revealing herself as the Mangle. She actually had a body piece and designated limbs, but other random lengths of endoskeleton still stuck off. These are what held her up. There was a total of about a dozen elongated pieces jutting out. She also donned a purple and black costume, going along with the superhero theme.

"How kind of you to join us!" Mangle cackled maniacally. The guards all exchanged confused glances, giving out several 'huhs?'. The Mangle then started to laugh evilly, leaving the group in suspense.

"Um . . . did she just call us "Power Ponies"?" Alex asked warily, narrowing his eyes as the Mangle continued laughing.

Javis stared in astonishment at the overly triumphant acting villain down below. "You're the . . . you're the _superheroes_ from my _comic book_!" He got a few 'what the fucks' from his friends. "It must've zapped us in here somehow!"

"Then somebody zap us back out!" Mike shouted angrily. "Also, guys, I have hair now! Sweet!"

"My comic book said the only way out is to defeat the Mane-iac! Well, now the Mangle. The story must've changed a little bit because of who we are!"

Down below, the Mangle had finished laughing. "Time to leave you _mangled_!" she declared wickedly, and four of the endoskeleton limbs shot out and grabbed onto a nearby car. It was quickly flung at the superheroes standing on top the building. They all yelled and recoiled a bit. A moment later, a motorcycle was heaved upwards as well, coming down into the middle of their group. Fritz's brown eyes widened as the shadow of it descended on him. Less than a second later, there was a gaping hole where the ginger used to be.

"Fritz! Where'd he go?!" Mike shouted in surprise. Suddenly, a pink blur shot across the skyscrapers to their left, weaving around them and down the streets.

"He could be miles away by now! Fritz is Filli-Second, the fastest person in Mare-tropolis!"

After that statement, Alex bounded forward, getting out the long, golden expanse of rope he had hanging from his utility belt. He swung it around and then threw it forward, aiming for the Mangle. She grinned, flashing sharp teeth, and darted out of the way in the blink of an eye. The lasso wrapped around the light pole she'd been clinging to, and Alex tried to pull it back in, but all that succeeded in doing was making the small man get pulled towards it so quickly he didn't see it coming. He let out a wild "Whoa!" as it happened. A few moments later, he was upside down, his own rope restraining him to the light pole. He tugged at the bindings with a small grunt, but was unsuccessful in his endeavors. The Mangle saw this and laughed again.

Javis turned to Vincent. "Vincent, freeze her parts!"

Two large white eyes blinked. "Do what?"

"You're the Masked Matter-Horn! You can shoot all kinds of crazy beams from your horn!"

Vincent looked up at the light blue covering on his head. "Uh, I don't know how to use this!"

Javis threw his arms out. "Do you think _I_ know!? Just try!"

With a small grimace, Vincent closed his eyes and tried to focus in on the horn sticking from his head. Energy swelled within him, and he kept his mind focused on ice, and he was sure he was almost there - until his thoughts started to wander. Mostly because he _just_ realized Scott was in a fairly tight, dark blue, gem covered outfit next to him, showing off every nice curve in the man. And damn, that turned him on. So instead of producing an ice beam, Vincent's head jerked around and his eyes shot open to look at Scott, horn still glowing bright blue. And at that moment his magic shot out and there was a girly yelp.

"Vincent!" Scott snapped angrily. Said man blinked several times in surprise; before him stood his terribly sexy coworker, his feet encased in a thick layer of ice freezing him to the roof.

"Whoops," Vincent muttered, hand up at his face. He quickly realized something and put them both down to cover his crotch. There was a disgusted groan from Scott.

The Mangle, who had witnessed this event unfold from the ground, smiled. "You know, I think I'm starting to enjoy this~!" She then cackled again.

Javis swiftly turned to Mike after the Mangle tossed a bench at them, breaking off more of the building.

"Quick, Mike, you're Zapp, and your power is controlling the mighty forces of nature!" he explained. He held a blue-gloved fist up. "Holster the lightning bolt!"

Mike looked down at the lightning bolt hanging from the golden cord around his neck. He felt it lightly with a hand before taking it firmly and shooting upwards. He lifted the bolt to the sky; the affect was immediate. Clouds gathered, lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled threateningly. Mike's eyes burned bright yellow, his rainbow tail whipping in the wind. Unfortunately, this being his first time using the damn thing, the magical bolt began to form a tornado. It quickly swirled around, becoming bigger and bigger. Mike's eyes stopped glowing, and they grew wider as he realized his mistake. He backed away from it. Down near the others, the wind was more intense as the tornado touched down.

"Lightning! Not a tornado!" Javis yelled as the group all desperately hung onto the ledge of the building. The pink blur that was Fritz came into view down the street as they were sucked into it. Fritz looked up and gasped, attempting to skid to a stop. Unfortunately, he was going too fast already, and he dropped the plate of cupcakes he'd had and wailed as pink was added to the whirling tornado. A few moments later, Mike was pulled in with a shout as well. Down on the ground, the Mangle sat back and enjoyed the show with a devious smile on her face.

Inside the tornado, it was complete chaos. All five heroes were screaming, but Javis simply threw his cape over his shoulders and out of his face and located Jeremy in the grey surrounding them.

"Jeremy, you're Saddle Rager! Lose your temper, and you'll turn into a huge, super strong monster!" Javis shouted.

"Oh, gosh! That wouldn't . . . be very . . . polite!" Jeremy replied, words separated as he was whipped around in the tornado. His large expanse of pink hair flowed elegantly behind him. Javis face palmed. He then looked down at Scott, who was tilted at an angle, head down.

"Scott, use your jewelry to create attack constructs."

Scott's eyebrows curved. "What's an attack construct?"

"You think of something . . . _anything!_ . . . and your bracelet makes it appear!"

Scott looked back down at his hands, which were positioned in front of him, and furrowed his eyebrows. A moment later, they raised, and he stuck an arm out. The pink, gemmed bracelet glowed briefly. A tea set popped into existence . . . and then blew back into Javis' screen right after because of the winds. An angry emoji popped up.

"Something useful!" Javis barked, throwing his hands up. At that moment, the tornado spiraled out of control, and Javis was thrown violently out, cracking the back of his phone head on the museum where the Mangle had gotten the Electro-Orb. When he finished rubbing the sore spot, he looked up and saw the blue ball of electricity sitting right in front of him, coiled in a loop in one of Mangle's endoskeleton pieces. Very slowly, he crept forward and snatched the Electro-Orb from her as she babbled on. Then he turned and began to sneak away . . . until his red cape got stuck under a boot and he tripped, sending the Orb clanging onto the street. As soon as it happened, the same bit picked it up and Mangle was looking at him.

"Oh, thank you, Hum Drum," she cooed. She then cackled and went on her way, swinging through the streets of Mare-tropolis, but making sure to get close and laugh in Alex's face - who was still tied up and upside down.

Meanwhile, Javis was picking himself up and brushing himself off. He studied his costume. There was a small crest of spines on his head and the 'mask' imprinted on the side of his screen. He hadn't been bothered by the fact he was Hum Drum until now because now . . . now he was officially useless. His muscular shoulders drooped, and his spines seemed to do the same. He moped slightly, and then he perked back up when he realized that the vicious tornado was swirling closer to him.

"Oh, no!" Javis exclaimed, quickly trying to run away. He was too late, however, and he was tugged back in and sent in the never ending tumble. The others inside were still screaming.

"Alex, you've . . . gotta help . . . keep the tornado . . . from destroying . . . the city!" Javis cried, waving his arms. His words were spaced out from the whipping sensation.

"But every time I move, this damn lasso gets tighter!" Alex yelled back. To demonstrate, he struggled against the golden rope, and it glowed and pulled tighter, making him grimace.

"You're psychically connected to it! . . . Will it to where you want it to go . . . and it'll obey you!"

Alex frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, willing the rope to obey him. It unraveled and allowed him to fall onto the ground. He stood up, rope now levitating next to him. The lasso grew larger, becoming as wide as the tornado's top was, and he snagged it - because logic. The tornado whipped around as if alive and eventually exploded when it grew large, sending ponies and debris scattering across the streets.

Scott was the only one to make it down safely, thanks to summoning a giant cake stand for him to ride down in unscathed. The top lifted, and he bounded down gracefully. The rest of the guards picked themselves up and shook themselves off. Fritz was already running off again.

"Spintastic!" the ginger declared.

"Let me get this straight," Alex started, walking towards Javis. "We've been sucked into some kind of . . . comic book world?" In the background, Mike tested his lightning bolt by summoning actual bolts of lightning, and Scott was dusting himself off with a feather duster. Plus Fritz was just nomming on a cupcake from earlier.

"Technically, it's called Mare-tropolis," Javis replied with a shrug. "And if we want get back home, we'll have to stop the Mangle from using her doomsday device to destroy it."

"No biggie," Mike said. "I was already awesome." He grinned, throwing his arms out. "And now we've all got super powers!"

Javis sighed. "Well . . . _almost_ all of us have super powers."

"But you must have them too, Javis; your character is wearing a cape!" Scott declared, summoning a cane to lift said cape for all to see.

"Yeah, for absolutely no reason," Javis argued, frowning. "He's pretty much useless."

"Well, you're not Hum Drum," Jeremy said quietly.

"Heh, yeah. You're right."

Mike touched down. "So the six of us "Power Ponies" will take care of Mangle and get us back home."

"Javis, where is Mangle building her doomsday device?" Vincent asked. "And because I'm obviously the leader of the team, I get to act important."

"Why are you leader?" Alex snapped.

"I have wings and a horn! I'm fucking sexy!"

"Guys!" Mike barked. "More important things to be doing?"

"Oh, uh, right. Anyways, where's she at?" Vincent asked again.

"Her top secret headquarters. But you better get there quick. The glowing orb she just stole is what she's going to use to power it up," Javis answered.

"Lead the way, Javis!" Alex proclaimed.

"Then leave the _rest_ to us," Mike added, grinning. An unsure emoji popped up on Javis' screen and he couldn't help the small sigh that escaped him. He began the walk to the Mangle's lair.

* * *

They eventually arrived at a large industrial building that was really conspicuous; come on, it even had a working sign. Who could _not_ know that this was a villain's evil lair?

"There it is," Javis said as they approached.

"Is that a Freddy Fazbear's storage building?" Alex asked upon seeing it.

"All right, people, here's the plan," Vincent began, taking charge as he deemed fit. The rest of them didn't object right away, instead just listening. "Scott, you, me, and-"

"Come on out, Mangle!" came Mike's cocky tone as he hovered in the air. The rest of the group looked up in confusion. "Or the Power Ponies are coming in!" He then lifted his lightning bolt to the sky and thunder boomed. Several bolts rained down, one striking the building, shattering windows in an instant.

Vincent looked up with a frown on his face. "So much for the element of surprise." His eyebrows lowered angrily.

"Guess I'll just hang back here, or something . . ." Javis said, watching the group of guards pad forward.

Jeremy cowered at the back of the group. "I don't think she's home. Maybe we should come back later." He faked a smile, trying to feign confidence in this situation. That was when maniacal laughter split the air and Jeremy's shell of indifference shattered.

Scott looked back. "She's home." Jeremy cringed, shying away again - and looking oddly cute as he did so.

A large garage door in the building began to open up with a grating sound. It revealed several dozen animatronics; there were about three of each, including the toys, originals, and withered sets.

The guards got into their fighting poses. "Time to Power Pony up!" Alex shouted.

"Ooh, nice catchphrase!" Fritz cheered, feet continuously moving from what seemed like a constant sugar rush. Alex looked back, confused, but that's when the battle began. The animatronics raced forward, towering several feet above the guards, who also split to take on more.

"Freeze ray!" Vincent shouted, actually focusing on _just_ ice. His horn powered up and he got ready to release the magic. The blast of icy magic simply hit Toy Freddy in the face, causing him to just simply stop to shake his head off. He continued his charge towards Vincent.

"It's an improvement," Scott commented idly as he stood on a magic carpet he'd summoned. It took him up, leaving the slightly sad Vincent standing there.

Meanwhile, Alex was seeing what he had in his utility belt. He reached in for what was a pair of horseshoes, and he grinned slightly. He tossed them in the air and used his tail to send them shooting towards Withered Foxy. The animatronic had been just about to jump, his arms up and legs an inch from the ground. The golden horseshoes caught his feet and stopped him in his tracks. Withered Foxy fell to the ground only steps from Alex, who grinned and leaped off, ready to fight more.

Fritz came shooting through the spot Alex had been standing, screeching to a halt. He ate a cupcake real quick and saw Bonnie approaching him. He waited for the animatronic to near before taking off, quickly coming from all angles to confuse him, until finally throwing a pie into his face and laughing. Bonnie stood there in confusion with pie dripping down his face.

Scott was finishing tying up Freddy with a construct of telephone wire. He finished it all off with a bow and looked up as he heard a crashing sound. Up above him, an animatronic was detaching the sign from the front of the building. It fell right on top of Scott. He quickly summoned a giant umbrella as he cringed, using it to send the sign back up. It smashed into the building. Tilting his head, he looked up.

"Ooh, I do so love a functional accessory!" Scott crooned, looking at the pink gems on his wrist. Wow. He felt really girly saying that; not that this whole thing wasn't girly as hell.

Back in the battle, Chica was charging Jeremy. He cowered and covered his face, whimpering. She was inches away from him when the air crackled and a bolt of lightning caught her in the face. Her circuits were fried and she collapsed. Jeremy took his head out of his hands, lower lip trembling slightly.

"Seriously?" Mike asked, floating down to hover near his head. "You aren't even just a little angry right now?" Jeremy frowned awkwardly, shaking his head.

"Nice work, Power Ponies," Vincent said. "Now let's take care of the Mangle and get ourselves home." Several animatronics were scattered around; the rest had fled back inside, presumably from fright - or so the guards thought. Fritz zipped through the defeated ones, the others meeting at the middle as well.

"I don't think so!" the sinister cry rang out. Vincent's grin turned into a perplexed frown as he turned his head to look. The Mangle rose from the building's door, her endoskeleton limbs holding her. "I have a city to destroy. And I'm not about to let the Power Ponies stop me!" She grinned wickedly. "Not. This. Time!" Her pupils contracted.

"Just watch us," Mike snarled, glaring daggers at her from his spot in the air. He took his lightning bolt in hand and rushed the Mangle. Her endoskeleton arms moved and a giant aerosol can of something was held up.

"The Hair Spray Ray of Doom!" Javis gasped, pointing. "It stops you in your tracks and renders your powers useless!"

Unfortunately, Mike wasn't listening worth shit; there was a hiss and a cloud of pink smoke, and a frozen Mike fell out of the sky with a _clank_ , lightning bolt in hand. He blinked once, obviously surprised. The others stared with wide eyes until Scott broke the few-moments-long silence.

"We'll just see about that," the phone man snapped, glaring through his mask. The five remaining guards started a charge. Alex twirled his lasso as he joined in with Scott, and then Vincent came along side them, a warning ice beam shooting out of his horn. Fritz was the last one in because, as usual, Jeremy stayed back in fright.

Their charge didn't last long. The Mangle easily took them out with her doom spray. Vincent fell forward onto his hands from where he'd been about to take off. The Mangle cackled, and the animatronics closed in, freed from their traps. Jeremy peeked out from behind a mailbox, shaking in fear. Javis was behind there with him.

"Jeremy, please! Just a little anger?" Javis asked desperately, pinching his fingers together.

"Well," Jeremy started, "I'm not so much angry as I'm concerned, bordering on terrified!" His voice cracked and he shook, holding his knees to his chest. That was when the Mangle used her doom spray, freezing Jeremy in an instant. He was picked up and taken.

"Don't spray!" Javis squeaked, shielding his screen, as the doom spray ended up pointed in his direction. The Mangle laughed, stretching down to his height.

"Oh, Hum Drum, why in all of Mare-tropolis would I use the Hair Spray Ray of Doom on _you_? Rather pointless, don't you think?" she asked snidely. She caressed the bottom of his phone teasingly with a hand before moving away.

There were screams as the guards were dragged away by the animatronics. Yells for help were heard, but ignored by the villains. They were put inside, and the huge door closed. Javis walked forward a bit, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Javis was clambering through the vents. "What am _I_ supposed to do? I'm useless." He sighed to himself. "They're the ones with the super powers. They've probably already figured out how to escape." He paused briefly in his journey and suddenly felt the vent giving out from under him. He collapsed onto a high up walkway. He stood and saw the guards in a cage, trapped.

"Or not," Javis said, leaning over the metal railing.

Back in the cage, Vincent looked down at his hand. He then looked to Scott. "Hey, Phone, we're hard. Literally." He snickered.

"Shut the hell up, you fuck boy," Scott snapped back, not in the mood.

"Aw, fine." Vincent's smile disappeared and he concentrated on trying to move his wrist. Until a dinging went off and they were refrozen.

"Congratulations, Power Ponies," Mangle laughed as she walked about using her endoskeleton parts, "you shall live just long enough to see me fire"-several animatronics unveiled the huge thing in the room-"the instrument of your destruction!" She laughed again. "Once the Electro-Orb has powered it up completely, the cannon will amplify the power of my servos _one million times_!" She was crawling all over her device. "Expelling an energy blast that will cause everybody in Mare-tropolis' brain to stop working!"

"Oh shit," Javis muttered. The guards looked on, horrified - well, Vincent was still kinda smiling. "That's a lot worse than the actual plot of the book."

The Mangle cackled, sliding down the cannon's barrel. "You will be my weapon's first victims! And there is nobody who can save you from this fate!" Once again, she cackled, sitting in the chair of her cannon.

"Ahem," Jeremy said, "I don't mean to interrupt, but aren't you forgetting about someone?"

"Hum Drum? Little guy? No superpowers whatsoever?" Mangle asked, voice full of laughter.

"Well, not really little, actually," Fritz commented.

"He's utterly useless!"

The bell for respraying rang and the guards were once again refrozen.

"Please! Everyone knows you just keep him around because you feel sorry for him!" Her voice turned mock sad. "Wah wah!"

Javis glared.

"Maybe in your world, but in our world Javis - uh, Hum Drum - is just a dude with a phone for a head that's not as hot Sc - Radiance!" Vincent declared. There were a few mumbles after that, and if Javis would've had eyes, he would've rolled them.

"Whatever. I'm saving your asses and you'll like it," Javis muttered, hatching a plan.

"Hahah! I see dementia must be a side-effect of prolonged exposure to the Hair Spray Ray of Doom," Mangle snickered. She then turned to address the other animatronics. Meanwhile, Javis was scurrying around, making his plan come into play. He took the large red sheet that had covered the cannon and attached it to several hooks. He lifted a large box wrapped with chains and pushed it over the edge of the walkway. Instantly, half the animatronics were scooped up and suspended in air. Mangle frowned and blinked in surprise.

The bell rang again. Bonnie, who'd been manning it, looked away to see a large blue boot pointed right at his face. His eyes grew wider, and Javis' foot connected with his face, kicking him right off the platform. The animatronic knocked over the doom spray and with their only weakness gone, the guards struggled to move. Down below, another ten animatronics were frozen by the pink spray.

"Way to go, Javis!" Vincent cheered, cracking an arm free. Thawed, Scott summoned a large nail filer and cut them a hole in the bars of their short-term prison. The Mangle looked on in disbelief as her plan started to fall apart.

Mike swooped down next to Jeremy. "Get mad!" he ordered.

"I'm trying!" Jeremy argued. His face screwed up in concentration. "Grrr!"

Vincent was the first to leap out of the cage, followed by Fritz, Mike, and Applejack, and then finally Scott, who made a set of stairs appear. He bounded down them with his head tilted up. _Fabulous_.

"Tag! You're it! Tag! You're it! Tag! You're it!" Fritz yelled, zigzagging from animatronic to animatronic in a rather cruel game of tag as he shoved each of them to the floor with his enhanced strength of the comic book world.

"Over there!" Mangle screeched, pointing at the pink blur. "No, _there_! THERE! IDIOTS!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

Vincent was beating his large wings to keep himself up, his horn blazing with sky blue fire. The blaze of magic shot out and covered the floor with ice. A few more animatronics skidded around and ran into each other.

Mike flew into view, lightning bolt in hand. He lifted it to the sky, eyes blazing yellow. A storm started inside the industrial building, another tornado beginning to form. It swirled around and began to suck up more animatronics. He turned to Scott, a smirk on his face.

"Need a place to put these guys!" Mike declared, gesturing with a hand. Scott swirled around, the ice skates on his feet disappearing as he touched down back on ground. He lifted his hand and three fancy cages were levitated over to where Mike was flying. Swiftly, the tornado broke apart on his whim, and three or so animatronics were shoved into each one, packed together tightly.

Back at an entrance, several animatronics were trying to escape. Alex leaped forward, lasso twirling next to him. "Hold it right there!" he yelled in determination. He roped them all together and then tied them up, suspended in the rafters.

The battle continued. Javis watched from the walkway, feeling fairly satisfied with how it was going. He saw Vincent soar by, horn sparking bright red as he dove into the action. There were screams, and Javis had to look away before he saw anymore. That's when he spotted someone sneaking away.

"Jeremy, where are you going?" Javis asked.

Jeremy turned back around. He fluffed his wings awkwardly. "You seem to have everything under control." He had a small, guilty smile on his face.

"Jeremy, we need you! You have to power up!"

From her machine, the Mangle was listening in on this conversation. A grin split across her face, and she began to power up the cannon. She took aim.

"I'm sorry. It's just that nothing is making me mad," Jeremy apologized, still paying attention to Javis. But fortunately for him, someone else was.

"Hey, power that down!" Mike shouted, shooting forward. He prepared to deliver a fierce kick into Mangle's face, but a piece of endoskeleton shot out and swatted him violently from behind. He let out a quick yip of pain as he was sent spiraling downwards. His crash skidded to a halt near Jeremy's feet.

"Oh goodness, Mike! Are you okay?" Jeremy asked quickly, bending down. Mike groaned quietly, eyes closed. His wings were splayed under him.

"Are you kidding me?" Jeremy snarled suddenly, turning around. "I mean, I know you're evil and everything, but you'd hit someone so hard just because they want to help someone!? Really?!" He was walking slowly towards the cannon with a glare on his face. "WHY, YOU'RE JUST A GREAT, BIG . . . _MEANIE!_ "

The Mangle recoiled, eyes widening at the rage that was about to be unleashed.

"THERE, I SAID IT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL?!" Jeremy roared, voice growing deeper by the second. His butter yellow wings flared outwards in a sign of aggression. "LIKE THE RULES OF COMMON COURTESY DON'T APPLY TO YOU?!" He began to grow, muscles ripping through his dark teal outfit. The collar around his neck snapped like a rubber band. "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE?!" Jeremy was fully grown now, towering over others at around ten feet. He let out a huge roar, mane and tail whipping back with the ferocity of it.

The guards watched with huge eyes and open mouths. Javis fist pumped with a grin on his face. The Mangle panicked, frantically pressing buttons on her machine. It powered up, the light glowing blue. It shot out and got Jeremy in the face, but he sent it shrieking back with a roar. Mangle screamed as it hit her, sending her flying back into the wall. Jeremy then bounded up onto the cannon with a snarl and began to destroy it. He pounded it with his fists and ripped it apart, little roars being heard through the noise. At the base of the cannon, the guards were gathering. Scott had retrieved Mike and was holding him up with an arm over his shoulder. Mike was still a little woozy and was having a hard time using his legs.

Jeremy finally noticed the group at the bottom and stopped, dropping a scrap of metal. He shot them a bashful smile.

"Hahahah! My servos! My servos!" Mangle screeched, body twitching. Her endoskeleton parts flailed around her. Finally, after a moment of insane struggle, they encased her. She wiggled around, laughing manically.

A smiley emoji popped up on Javis' screen. "Once again, the day is saved by-"

A giant portal opened up overhead. There were a few screams and then they were all tugged through without a fight. Back at Fazbear's Fright, they were spat onto the ground in a pile with a series of _thuds_. The guards got up and began to talk excitedly, grins and smiles breaking out across their faces.

"Did you see how I was raining down a storm of justice at the end there?" Mike asked, back from his concussive blast.

"You catch how I was wielding that lasso?" Alex added excitedly.

"Cupcakes?" Fritz asked, holding up a tray of them.

Scott looked at him. "How did you-?"

"Eh, we had a good half-second before we got sucked back out of the comic, and the Mare-tropolis bakery was only sixty-five blocks away."

Javis sighed, falling backwards into his office chair. "I'm just glad to be back."

"We wouldn't have been in there if not for your bullshit anyways," Vincent commented. Javis sent an unimpressed look his way.

"But I do have one question," Scott said. "Where exactly did you get that comic book?"

"This one I got in *insert city here* at The House of Enchanted Comics," Javis replied as if there was absolutely _nothing_ wrong with that statement. He was met with deadpan stares. Then the guards all turned and walked out.

"Hey, I didn't know it meant they were _literally_ enchanted! I thought it just meant, like, the comics they sold there had really enchanting storylines!" Javis protested, standing up. He hurried after them. "Hey, wait up! I'm an important part of this team, remember?"

Back in his office, the comic book began to glow. It vanished a moment later, leaving no clue to if it had been there before.

* * *

 **As you see, I had to change a few things. But I hope you still enjoyed it! There's a link on my profile if you wanna check out the guards' designs! ^_^**


	8. 7: Scott Snaps

As always, Scott sighed as he entered the establishment known as Freddy Fazbear's. Why does he do this, you ask? Is it because he hates his job? No - well, yeah, a little. But that's not really the reason here. No, the reason is because of a purple man named Vincent: Scott's stalker/perverted coworker, whose favorite activities included groping him at every turn and just being an all around creeper.

It really was a little annoying.

So, as Scott walked through the doors of his place of work, he couldn't keep back the sigh. He braced himself for the hand that would surely be somewhere it should most definitely not be.

"Hello, Phone~" came the rich purr. There was breathing on Scott's neck. He recoiled and swatted the other man away immediately.

"Vincent," Scott angrily growled, "what have I told you about sneaking up on me? Or just being near me in general?"

"Oh, please, love; it's all okay. Just embrace the feeling." Vincent swung around, placing both his hands on Scott's shoulders.

"Get away from me." Scott glared fiercely at the purple man and smacked his hands. Vincent took his intrusive limbs away, a wide smile on his face.

In a huff, Scott stormed off. Vincent stared after him, not following. 

* * *

It was now later in the day. Scott sat at the desk, casually filling out digitalized paperwork on the tablet that was in his hands. Mike was playing off to the side with Jeremy; they were taking turns throwing crumpled up balls of paper into a cup on the desk.

"Score!" Mike whooped, clapping his hands together and doing a quick dance of victory. He fetched his paper ball and stood a little farther back. He threw it like one would a basketball. He missed by a good three feet, instead hitting the man walking into the office. Vincent stopped, grin widening. He bent down and snatched the paper ball from the floor, took a bite out of it, and then spat it into his hand and flicked it onto the floor.

"Foul," Mike said in protest. Jeremy frowned.

Smoothly, Vincent swooced forward. He slid onto the large wooden desk, splayed out across it. Scott's eyebrows furrowed, and he lifted his head. He came face to face with Vincent.

Scott sighed, "What are you doing?"

"I have something to show you," Vincent replied, sitting up like a cat.

"Do I even dare ask what?"

Vincent shook his head. "No; that would ruin the surprise, silly!" He stuck his legs out, trapping Scott between them. He scooted forward quickly, falling onto the phone guy's lap and straddling him. Scott simply stared up at his sicko of a coworker.

"Come on, Phone! I wanna show you!" Vincent whined, grabbing Scott's collar and tugging him up.

"Hey! Let go!" Scott protested, hands now gripping Vincent's forearms.

"That's the spirit! Uppy!" Vincent used his body weight to spin the chair and then again to pull Scott fully from his seat. The phone guy stumbled a few moments, a yelp of surprise leaving him. He was quickly dragged out of the office. Curious, Mike and Jeremy followed swiftly after.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me?!" Scott demanded, tripping over his own feet. Vincent still had him by the collar; he thought he'd gotten rid of this problem when he'd stopped wearing a tie.

Not responding - but grin getting wider - Vincent opened the door to the kitchen.

"Wait, I don't understand; what's in he-"

There was a quiet rumble, and the next thing he knew, a ton of whipped cream fell from the ceiling above them. Vincent shoved Scott up against the counter immediately after, hands on the side of his phone. He drew his tongue across it. Scott couldn't even react he was so shocked; Vincent was licking fucking whipped cream off his face!

"Oh dear god," Scott gasped, pushing the man away. "What the fuck?! VINCENT!"

Vincent slipped a little bit on the whipped cream covered floor, a large grin on his face. He then threw his arms out. "Surprise! You like?"

Scott couldn't even speak; he was angry. "I - what?! DO I LIKE?! VINCENT, IT'S A FUCKING MESS IN HERE! YOU FUCKING LICKED WHIPPED CREAM OFF MY FACE! DO YOU THINK I LIKE?!" Scott's face was even redder than normal. Smoke seemed to blow out of the ends of his phone.

"Um . . . yes?" Vincent asked carefully. Scott may have gotten upset with his antics before, but he'd never screamed at him like this.

"NO! GET THE FUCKING MOP, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS MAN WHORE! IT IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN, SO STOP TRYING! NOW CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!" Scott finished screaming, eyebrows twitching in anger. Vincent flinched away, holding his arms close to his chest. He hesitantly glanced back to Scott, who was still glaring - if only looks could kill.

"Ph-phone . . . ?" Vincent asked tentatively.

"Don't you "Phone?" me! Get this bullshit cleaned up, or else!" Scott stormed out, flinging flecks of whipped cream on the walls and door. Outside, Mike and Jeremy were standing in complete surprise.

Vincent looked at the mess of white surrounding him. It was nothing compared to the sadness that washed over him at Scott's violent rejection. He turned quickly away, feeling his empty eyes watering.

"V-Vincent, are you okay . . . ?" Jeremy asked quietly, sticking his head in.

A sniffle. "I'm fine." His shoulders were slumped and he didn't move with his usual smoothness.

"Are - are you sure?"

"I-I said I'm fine! Just l-leave me be, okay?" Abashed, Vincent turned and closed the door from where Jeremy had been propping it open.

Mike and Jeremy exchanged glances. 

* * *

Scott was furious. As he wiped the copious amounts of whipped goodness from his shoulders with a paper towel, he couldn't help but scowl at his reflection. He was cleaning himself in a sleazy bathroom's pizzeria; how low could he get?

"Ay, yo, Scotty - you in here?" came Mike's call, the bathroom door opening.

"Yeah, I'm in here," Scott spat back in disgust. He was still fuming as he turned to face his coworker.

"So, uh . . ." Mike started, shoving his hands in his pockets, "do you think you should've yelled at Vincent like that?"

Scott paused. "Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I should have! The idiot deserved it."

Mike frowned. "Well . . . um . . ."

"Will you please get to the fucking point?"

"Alright, alright; there it is. You're sounding like me, and that ain't good. You aren't any guy to go 'round swearing and screaming at others."

"So what? I'm pissed: is that what you want to hear?"

Mike put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, calm down. I get it. But I think you hurt the poor guy's feelings." He jerked his head towards the kitchen.

"Good." Scott huffed and shook his sticky shirt out a little more. "Ruined a perfectly fine day - as usual."

"Well, I guess, but still. You should really say sorry to him."

Scott sputtered, eyebrows shooting up. "Apologize? To _Vincent?_ Seriously? No way. I'm not taking back what I said. I say he needed someone to point out he can't act like that!"

Mike frowned, arching a brow. "That man may be a total ass, and I really don't like him all that much either, but come on, he didn't deserve that. So he's got a little crush on you; what's the big deal?"

Scott scowled. " _Little_ crush? Are you kidding me right now? Vincent follows me around like a puppy!" He threw his arms out indignantly.

"Yeah, I get that."

"He's only trying to get in my pants! Which is odd enough!"

Mike crossed his arms. "I don't care. You hurt his feelings and he's really upset. Just say something to him."

"But-"

"Scott. Come on." Mike gave him a parental glare from under the brim of his hat. "You don't have to do anything fancy. Just say sorry."

Scott paused, still angry. Mike seemed serious about this. Was he perhaps . . . _right_ about Vincent not deserving being screamed at? Maybe he _hadn't,_ actually. He was just trying to get Scott to love him back (even though that was _never_ going to happen).

Sighing, Scott let his shoulders droop. "Fine. I'll apologize." His tone was full of defeat.

Mike perked up, a smile crossing his face. He put his hands on his hips. "Alright, good!" 

* * *

Vincent had his head in his hands, eyes half lidded as he stared down at the floor between his knees. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Jeremy, I said I'm fine," he snapped quietly.

"Um . . ." came the hesitant reply. Vincent's head shot up, and he turned to look. Scott stood behind him, hands awkwardly held behind his back.

Vincent's heart fluttered in his chest. Had his love come back to him? Wait, no; he was probably just walking through. He wouldn't possibly even _think_ of talking to him again, would he? He made it fairly clear he hated him last time. Vincent sullenly looked back down again, hopes trampled.

"Hi, Scott," he murmured quietly, voice deflated.

"Uh, hi, Vincent," Scott responded just as quietly. There was a brief moment of silence. "I just came by to say . . . that I shouldn't have yelled at you for the . . . whipped cream. You didn't deserve that and . . . I'm sorry."

Vincent's eyes widened. He turned once again to look. Scott stood there coyly, head angled slightly downwards.

"You're just saying that," Vincent decided sadly. His shoulders slumped again.

Scott lifted his head back up. "What? No, I'm really sorry. I just let my temper get the best of me."

"How do I know that? You were really mad . . ."

Scott sighed, rubbing an arm. "Look . . . what would it take to make you believe I'm telling the truth?"

Vincent just shrugged, planting his hands on either side of his face. He sat glumly, still facing away from his coworker.

Scott tapped his phone in thought. What could convince Vincent that he was being honest? . . .

Vincent suddenly felt two arms wrap around his chest. Scott's head pressed slightly against his shoulder, and a little smile worked its way over his face.

"Oh, Mr. Ring Ring, are you _hugging_ me?" Vincent asked slyly.

". . . Are you back to normal yet?" Scott asked in a voice very close to a whisper. He was obviously very uncertain about this; Vincent could feel the tension in his movements.

Not answering, Vincent prepped his next move. A moment later, he quickly turned and grabbed Scott. The other man let out a quick yell as he was pushed onto the floor. Vincent sat on him at first, then lowered himself down so their faces were close to one another. He cuddled into Scott, wrapping his arms around his torso and tangling their legs together.

"H-hey! This isn't what I-"

"Sh, Phone, just let it happen~" Vincent purred, sneaking a hand down to Scott's ass. He squeezed suddenly, making the phone guy give a small squeak of indignation. He blushed red in the face, looking as if he was about to protest.

"V-Vincent!" he gasped.

"You want to make me believe you, love? Then just let me have this."

Scott didn't know how to respond. It was obvious Vincent was completely taking advantage of him at this point. But what could he do about it?

"Ugh . . . _okay._ But no ass squeezing!"

Vincent smirked, pulling his hand back a ways. Then, biting his lip, he wormed it under Scott's waistband.

"Hey!" Scott squeaked, voice high pitched. He arched his back, trying to wriggle away from the inappropriate touch.

"You said no _squeezing,_ " Vincent whispered deviously.

"Sticking your hand into my _pants_ is against the rules too! Nothing inappropriate!"

Vincent shrugged. "Too late." He paused. "You're warm."

Bright red, Scott didn't say anything.

Vincent smiled, one eye cracked open as he snuggled against his man.

* * *

 **Originally, I wasn't going to post this since it was just a prompt Not-a-hipster gave me. But then I decided: why not? PG squared is awesome!**


End file.
